To Honour
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Hermione finds more than she thought she ever would or could at a funeral. One-shot for now, might change later


**Authors note: Don't ask me where the idea for this came from, I really won't be able to tell you. Anyway, I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy, *fingers crossed*- Bee x**

* * *

There had been a great many losses throughout the course of the war, and it was only now after it was all over, that those who had fallen could be properly mourned and honoured. After Dumbledore's death the Wizarding World at large had mourned, save the death eaters and their sympathizers (and Umbridge). People had died before that, Cedric Diggory had been mourned by Hogwarts but Sirius Black's death at the department of mysteries, which had not been honoured. So the first memorial service had been for that fun loving animagus. Hermione had attended that one, her and Ginny holding Harry's hands tightly throughout the service as he struggled to keep it together. That had certainly been a moving service. The next had been for the old muggle studies professor at Hogwarts, Charity Burbage, whom Hermione had rather liked. She attended that service. There were other's, such as Fred Weasley's. The entire Weasley clan that was left were inconcsolable, and Hermione felt as though she had lost a brother. In a way, the Weasley's were her family now that her parents were safely hidden in Australia. The service for Remus and Tonks, together, was one of the worst. Hermione very nearly cried during that service. They buried Remus beside Sirius, and Tonks was buried beside Remus. If there had been space in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow they would have been buried there. There hadn't been though, so all three's final resting place was in Hogsmeade cemetery. Then there was that one, last memorial service.

The funeral of Severus Tobias Snape was no easy affair. Harry had attended with her, but the other's had declined. They had never liked him, and he had never liked them. So Hermione was supremely grateful when Harry accompanied her to the service, and held her tightly when the tear's began to fall. Hermione had not cried at any of the services, apart from that of Dumbledore. She had felt no particularly strong feelings of friendship towards her old Potions Master. No, the reason Hermione cried was that the world had lost a brilliant mind, and that Severus Snape's entire life had appeared to be naught but tragedy. He had a less than stellar childhood with a jealous and abusive father, and a mother unable to protect her child. He had fallen in love with a girl who, when she had became a woman, married his hated enemy and had a child with him. This woman had never forgave him for a small, slip of the tongue, even though he had went out of his way to show how apologetic he was. He had supplied information to an evil man, who had chosen to kill this woman based on the information Severus had given him. From then on, his life had no longer been his own. He worked tirelessly against evil, and protected all that was left of the woman he loved, her son, as best as he could. Then, he had died so the war could be won, and Lord Voldemort vanquished once and for all.

After the service Harry had disappeared, to where Hermione did not know. She had been left on her own and the only person she could recognize was Minerva Mcgonogall. She had headed over to her, but had found herself blocked by a face she did not expect.

"Malfoy?" She asked incredulous. She could understand why he was here, that wasn't all too difficult to deduce. Severus had been his godfather, and had tried to protect him, even with his life at risk. What puzzled Hermione was why he would want to come anywhere near her. They were enemies, and he had bullied and ridiculed her unceasingly.

"Granger. I'm- I'm glad you came" The blonde said, it obviously taking him some effort to speak his words. Hermione's confusion very quickly became shock. Ferret boy had not insulted her yet, but more importantly than that, he had actually thanked her for attending the funeral.

"Why?" She asked, still in a state of shock, and unable to figure out exactly what was going on or why. Malfoy shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and attempting to speak.

"He liked you. He would rather have died than tell you, but he liked you. You two were really similar. I know he would be happy you came" Malfoy said quietly. Then came the biggest shock yet, he smiled at her. It was only a small smile, but that was momentous coming from Draco Malfoy. Not a smirk, it was a smile, and it was directed at her. A muggle-born who he thought was lesser than him. Unless, of course, that had changed.

"I couldn't not come" She replied softly. There was silence and Malfoy made to move off. In a moment of impulse, Hermione reached out to grab hold of Malfoy's arm. He stopped and looked to her, mild surprise on his face. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. Hermione herself hadn't been expected she would do that.

"Do you still think I'm beneath you?" She asked. It was important that she knew the real answer to that question. It was so important. He shook his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He didn't flick it out of the way, he just looked at her.

"No, Granger. I am beneath you" He said. He took hold of her hand with his free hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand then let go of it. With one last smile he turned and walked away. Hermione was stunned. She watched him, gobsmacked, her mouth hanging open like a goldfish, as he disappeared into the crowd. It was after he disappeared that she managed to get back into action. She raced after him, squeezing past people with an 'excuse me' followed quickly by a 'thank you'. She found him. He was standing next to his mother, the proud Narcissa Malfoy, sister to the deceased Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione gulped when she saw the woman.

Almost as though she'd heard her name in Hermione's thoughts, she looked over, her eyes locking with Hermione's. Malfoy followed his mother's line of sight and frowned slightly when he caught sight of Hermione. Tentativly, she approached them both.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy. I-" Hermione was about to speak to Malfoy when Narcissa interrupted her.

"Hello Miss Granger. I must say I am surprised to see you here" She said, not in a particularly unkind way. It appeared that her presence at the funeral had been completely unexpected by both of them.

"Professor Snape was a great man. He taught me many things, not just Potions, and I am here to honour that, and say goodbye to a genius" Hermione replied, not even thinking about why she had actually attended. It was as obvious, and as simple, as that. Narcissa inclined her head ever so slightly towards Hermione.

"I'm sure he would have appreciated that" Narcissa said softly.

"Then took house points off for 'gryffindor nobility'" Hermione muttered. Narcissa laughed, a genuine laughter filled with happiness, and Malfoy chuckled. They'd obviously heard her.

"Yes, you are right there" She sighed, a look of pain flashing across her face. It was obvious to Hermione that Severus Snape had not only been close to Malfoy.

"I just wanted to call a truce... Draco?" Hermione questioned, not entirely sure if he would appreciate her calling him by his first name. His reply was to hold his hand out. Hermione didn't hesitate; she took it straight away and briefly shook it before letting go.

"A truce it is... Hermione" He replied. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and then Narcissa.

"It's been nice meeting you again Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said, her voice filled with honesty. These were the best circumstances Hermione had ever met the blonde woman under, and she assumed that this was the best it would ever get.

"I'll maybe see you around Draco" Hermione said, transferring her gaze from Narcissa to Draco. She turned and walked away from them, her search for Harry beginning. As she looked for Harry, she did not know that Narcissa Malfoy was questioning Draco on whether he would like to see more of Miss Hermione Granger. Draco replied in the affirmative and, as Hermione excitably relayed everything that had happened to Harry, Narcissa wondered if Hermione Granger might very well become Hermione Malfoy. She may not be of pureblood but Naricssa could not deny the fact that she was a very highly accomplished witch, and that she had an otherwise good reputation. Yes, she would be a much better match than that Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
